


Nothing Human About this Contact

by roswyrm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Magic, Robot/Human Relationships, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: AVA doesn't ask about the hand.





	Nothing Human About this Contact

**Author's Note:**

> my creative writing teacher: write a short story involving the words "illusion" "porcelain" and "hand"!  
> my one remaining brain cell: [lights up a neon sign with only the word LESBIANS on it]

AVA doesn't ask about the hand. If she doesn't ask, she won't have to think about how much it must have hurt, won't have to think about how she probably could have saved it, won't have to feel the shame being thrown into her so hard it knocks the artificial wind out of her.

AVA doesn't know if the shame is well deserved or not. If she doesn't ask, she'll never know.

AVA doesn't ask.

Connie has gotten better at her illusions, though. If it weren't for the way she's careful never to do things right-handed, weren't for the way AVA has watched her tense at phantom limb pain, weren't for the way Connie explained what had happened in the automaton's absence, AVA would never know that her mage is missing a hand. _(Her_ mage. AVA wonders when she started thinking like that. The prince was _her_ ruler, but this is different. Connie isn't an obligation. Connie could never be an obligation.)

Connie sighs and her makeup drips off of her face like wax melting. The hand disappears much the same way, as does all of the gilding on her cape. It's an affectation. The gilding, the limb, the makeup, they don't have to drip, but Constance Calarook never has been one for _easy._ She's all about the appearance. And of course, Connie's cape is easily undone with one hand - at least, AVA would assume so, seeing as she's been one-handed for several months and hasn't been wearing the same clothes to bed - but AVA still asks, **«would you like me to undo that for you?»**

They've been wavering just on the precipice of something for the weeks since AVA has been back. Maybe before then. Before AVA left. AVA doesn't know what it is they're so close to falling into, doesn't know how to back away, doesn't know if she wants to. 

"I can undo it myself."  
**«never said you couldn't.»**

Connie meets her eyes. They're yellow, stained by longterm exposure to illusory magic. And AVA doesn't know how to look away, doesn't know if she wants to, doesn't want to do anything except let herself freefall into that something. "Help would be nice," Connie says after a long moment. AVA goes to her, porcelain legs clinking on the floor, and unclasps the black half-cape. "Would you- the cloak too? Please?" The cloak is a magic item, (something about improved illusory efects) but it's nowhere near as important as its wearer. AVA barely even notices the way illusion magic pricks at her fingers; the warmth of Connie's neck overshadows everything as she stretches it out in order to give AVA more room to work. AVA is very glad she chose to get thermal monitoring in her plating. AVA finally manages to get the button undone, and she smiles, and she looks up. 

And Connie's eyes aren't yellow.

They're golden.

AVA has never been this close to her; she hasn't seen until now. But there's the thinnest ring of dark gold honey just around Connie's pupil, and the rest of it shines like sunlight through amber.

AVA ducks her head back down. **«can you make it look like you have a hand again?»** she asks softly. It's jarring, too loud and too metallic in the suddenly silent room. There's no affectation this time. Suddenly there's a dark brown hand where previously, there was only air. And it's not real, it's not there, it's not tangible, but AVA reaches out. AVA slots her fingers in between Connie's. (She's just curling unfeeling porcelain digits around empty space, but it's still _something.)_

"Do you ever feel things that you can't?" Connie asks. AVA smiles ("smiles", her face doesn't allow for movement) at the floor, not quite ready to look up. She just nods. She stubbed her toe, the other day, despite the distinct lack of a toe to stub. It's all one plate, and there's nothing that gives her feeling in that leg, anyway. "I can feel your hand. It's cold." Connie moves slowly, carefully, keeping her illusory hand entwined in AVA's as she brings it up. It's a tricky process, moving her hand in time with Connie's when it isn't really there. And then Connie kisses the back of AVA's hand. "To keep you warm," the mage says, and AVA would swear the other woman's cheeks are giving off more heat than usual.

 **«i think,»** and AVA is a coward, and AVA is shameful, and AVA is so, _so_ scared of the something buzzing between them, **«my face is cold, too.»**

Something is buzzing in AVA's wiring and spilling out into the air around her. Connie pulls her closer, her left hand on AVA's back, her right hand moving from AVA's hand to her jaw. Connie leans down and kisses AVA on the forehead, and there's still time to back out of this. Connie kisses her nose, featherlight, and there's still time to back out. Connie presses a kiss to her cheek, hesitant, and there's still time.

AVA pops up onto her tiptoes and kisses Connie on the mouth, one hand still holding onto her magic cloak.

And it's wonderful. 

It's _real_ and _warm_ and _wonderful_.

**Author's Note:**

> steampunk w/ magic babey!!! bc tbh thats a really cool concept and i like writing it. a lot. Constance is a witch Here For A Good Time and also here to look so glamorously awkward that no one can look away. like a very beautiful trainwreck. AVA is a porcelain automaton made for High Society Events and she's got pretty floral designs and a venetian-mask sort of face and i love her _so_ much,
> 
> and i'm literally never gonna write them again but!! i still love them.


End file.
